Sunday Dinner
by closetgleek45
Summary: Written for Faberry Week Day 2: Meeting Frannie. "Quinn was crying in her room being comforted by a girl with a concussion, and here i was downstairs with a black eye hitting my boyfriend for ruining the night" They were supposed to meet today, it was supposed to be a fun dinner, then Noah had to ruin it. T to be safe


Contrary to popular belief, Francine Judith Fabray knew her younger sister; it was natural, since she was only five years older than the girl. She knew how obsessed with images the youngest Fabray was during high school, and why she was. She also knew how nice Quinn could be once you got under her skin, and how you had to go through many, _many_ obstacles to reach that point with her. And the one thing that Francine felt was probably the most important: she knew her little sister was as gay as a rainbow.

She had no problem with it, none at all. When Quinn finally came out to her and Judy at the end of her freshman year at college, she grudgingly ended up giving her mother $50, a bet they had going since Quinn was an eighth grader. She was happy for her little sister, even more so than usual since she could be herself. Her only concern had been Russell, but he had divorced from Judy the winter of Quinn's sophomore year at high school, so he was no problem anymore.

When Quinn revealed that she was in a relationship with another girl the summer after her sophomore, the older Fabray women had been ecstatic, barraging her with questions about the mystery girl and how they treated one another. They had been amused when Quinn spoke of her girlfriend in detail, so sickeningly sweet that Frannie had wanted to throw up. Quinn promised to bring the girl over if Frannie would bring her boyfriend she hadn't yet met as well, and it was quickly agreed upon and plans were made for a week later.

And somehow they ended up here. Sunday dinner was now ruined, with tofu splattered along the walls forming odd pictures, Quinn was crying in her room, being comforted by a girl with a minor concussion and she was sporting a black eye hitting her boyfriend with everything she had for ruining the evening even more than she herself had. The day had started so well too, it amazed her how quickly everything had gone wrong.

* * *

_It was the day she would finally get to meet the mystery girlfriend that Quinn spoke so lovingly of, and she couldn't be more excited. They had already baked the chicken, and had cooked the tofu products (Quinn had informed Judy that her girlfriend was a vegan), and everything was shaping up to be wonderful. Her boyfriend, Noah Berry, was being sweet, complimenting the house and her mother while they waited in the living room for Quinn's arrival. They had been dating for the past year but Quinn had never met the guy before, since Frannie lived in Chicago and Quinn was so far away in New York, attending NYU. This would be their first meeting, and she wanted everything to go well. She was going to learn a lot about her sister and boyfriend, and she was going to make the most of the next few hours. Of course, there would be consequences if either one of the people she loved ruined the night, but that wouldn't be determined until later. For now, she was going to hang around her baby sister and her girlfriend, making this the best Fabray Sunday Dinner to date._

_Noah had gone to the kitchen a few moments before Quinn had turned the key in the lock. Frannie was on her way to help as well, so she had met with the girls immediately. Quinn held her girlfriend close to her, nearly hugging her, and she glared at Frannie when she got close. Frannie rolled her eyes, it was typical of her baby sister to be territorial, but this was another level. She was short, she noticed, with wavy brown hair and very pretty brown eyes. She looked happy to be locked in Quinn's embrace, and seemed very relaxed in the hold. Frannie couldn't believe how sweet they looked, and couldn't help but feel like brushing her teeth at the sight of them. _

_The brunette stuck her hand out with a bright smile while Quinn glared menacingly at Frannie, daring her to do anything but shake her hand. Frannie glared right back at her sister before grinning at the smaller girl, shaking her hand with gusto. "My name is Francine, but you can call me Frannie" just to tick her off, Frannie winked at Rachel and relished in the murderous intent leaking from Quinn. Rachel noticed and turned to whisper something in Quinn's ear, easily calming the blonde, though leaving a blush which Frannie hoped to never know its cause. With a smile she introduced herself. "My name is Rachel; it's nice to meet you." They broke skin contact, and Rachel leaned even more into Quinn, making Frannie gag. These two were disgustingly cute. With a quick kiss between the two, Rachel and Quinn said goodbye before Quinn gestured Rachel to her room._

_With a roll of her eyes and a small smile, she walked to the kitchen, Rachel and Quinn retiring upstairs. "Quinn's back mom" There was a clattering of dishes before Judy urgently thrust a bowl of lettuce before bolting out of the kitchen. Noah looked at Frannie in amusement, but refrained from speaking. It was a wise choice. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream, followed by a horrified sounding "Mom?!" Frannie cringed at the noise, and set down the bowl before smacking her boyfriend as he chuckled. Two sets of footsteps were heard at the stairs and Frannie found her sister and mother at the bottom of it, both redder than she had ever seen them. Quinn's face however held anger as she stomped to the fridge to grab a water bottle. Fannie glared at her mom, who looked sheepish as she stared at her youngest. Frannie had a hard time resisting the urge to punch her boyfriend again, since he was laughing even harder than before. Quinn glared at him before taking the water bottle back upstairs, annoyance dominate on her features._

_Casting a look at her mother, she glared at her before the older woman gave in. "I walked in on them kissing each other… inappropriately. Quinn was-" Frannie cleared her throat before her mother could go on. She did __**not**__ need to know what position her sister had. "Skip those details mom," she smacked her boyfriend once more as he seemed to leer at the thought of two girls, "and you stop that. That's my baby sister you're thinking of." Noah and Judy grinned sheepishly before Judy went on. "After I walked in on them, Quinnie and her girlfriend screamed before the poor girl ran into Quinnie's bathroom." Noah whistled and Frannie shot him a murderous look, daring him to do anything else. "I'm going to go check on them. Mom, don't follow me. Noah, behave." With that, she trampled upstairs._

_Being with Noah taught her many things, one of which was how to pick a lock. She easily got past the barrier before Quinn even realized what was happening, and because of the confusion that Quinn was feeling, she hadn't expected the rough push that sent her away from the door she was guarding, or how easily Fran had wrenched open the door after picking the lock. By the time Rachel was exposed, Quinn was nearly conscious of what happened, and only snapped out of it when Fran got too close to her girlfriend. She let out a growl and tackled her sister out of the way before cradling Rachel's head into her chest, the brunette having squeaked when the mini-fight happened. Frannie glared at her baby sister "You possessive brat!" She pulled Rachel and Quinn apart before shoving the blonde out of the bathroom and locking the door. The pounds on the door could be heard throughout the house, along with Quinn's indignant shouts to return her girlfriend._

* * *

_Unknown to the trio upstairs, Judy and Noah had begun ascend the stairs to investigate the commotion._

* * *

"_Fran! Give me back my girlfriend!" Frannie gently pushed Rachel down on the floor before quickly opening the door to stick her tongue out at her sister, then shutting it quickly in her face. While Quinn's shouts were heard over the pounding, Frannie sat next to Rachel on the floor. The brunette smiled shyly at her, no doubt still embarrassed at what happened with her mother. "So… do you know?" When Frannie looked at her, the blush on her face was intense, yet adorable on her young face. With a grin, she leaned back on the bathroom cabinet "Yup," popping the 'p' "I was told that you and my sister were in a compromising position. Care to elaborate?" No, she absolutely did not need to know what her sister did behind closed doors, but if Rachel was exactly as she thought she was, then she would never learn that information. A quick glance at the girl confirmed her suspicions, Rachel's face burning more than she ever thought she would see in her lifetime. _

_And. It. Was. ADORABLE._

_Immediately, she seized the younger girl to pull her into a bear hug, just as the door opened._

* * *

_Sheer chaos occurred._

* * *

_No one had held Quinn as she lunged forward in a motion meant to attack her sister. She succeeded, but failed to notice that her actions extended to her girlfriend, who was hidden from view because of the angle she was being hugged at. "Ah!" The furious blonde had immediately launched off of her sister to reach Rachel, who was clutching her head on the ground (consequently, she threw the older Fabray to the side like a rag doll in the process). Frannie looked up to see Noah, guiltily holding a bobby pin that he used to pick the lock, and a stern looking Judy, who looked ready to start handing out punishments. For now though, nothing happened while Quinn examined Rachel, who looked dazed. "I think she might have a concussion… __**Fran**__… do you know what to do?" She was a little annoyed by the insinuation that she caused the girls accident, but she did feel some guilt so she didn't comment on it. "Keep her awake, I'll drive you guys to the hospital to check" Quinn gaze didn't hold as much evil intent as it had earlier in the day as she nodded her head in confirmation… but that might have been just because she didn't want to lose her cool in front of her girlfriend. Whatever, she'd take what she could get. Noah put the bobby pin back on the dresser drawer before reaching for the door. "I'm gonna go start the car, Ms. Fabray, you should go get her some ice" he said, gesturing to Rachel as he spoke about the ice. Judy nodded her assent before heading downstairs with Noah. _

_It took a little while to get Rachel standing, but almost as soon as the brunette was mobile, Judy was back with the ice. It wasn't much trouble to bring the girl downstairs and out the door, the most trouble having been the attempt to get her in the car. Noah was just standing to the side, looking unsure and nervous as he looked at the girls. Frannie knew they had to look like a mess. Frannie and Quinn both had frazzled hair, but Rachel took the cake, her hair being so out of place you couldn't really see her face unless you were up close. With her hair being the way it was, it was a little hard for the trio to enter the car, but they succeeded in the end. Frannie blew a kiss to her boyfriend as she backed out, but she couldn't help but notice the look of confusion on his face as he stared even further into the car at the backseat. She shrugged it off as she drove to Lima General, Noah could wait._

* * *

_Frannie had been designated to keep Rachel talking as Quinn filled out the paperwork. They talked about Quinn (again, they were disgustingly adorable together), college, aspirations, until they reached family. "I have two gay fathers, as well as a straight brother" Frannie was wondering if it was yet another jumbled up memory, since she already was misled by Rachel, who told her she went to Columbia instead of NYADA. "Do you? Tell me about them" Rachel smiled at Fran, it had been a while since someone wanted to know everything about her that wasn't Quinn. "My fathers' names are LeRoy and Hiram, they're both so in love. They moved to Los Angeles after I graduated, I used to go to high school with Quinn you know." Frannie raised her eyebrows. Well _this_ was news to her. "Were you on the Cheerios then?" Rachel shook her head, then winced at the pain doing so had conjured. "No, I was in the same club as her though" Frannie could tell that Rachel didn't want to delve into her high school life any more than she already had, so she went back to her original subject. "What about your brother? Noah, right?" Having learned from earlier what happened when she nodded, she spoke instead. "Yes, he's my older brother. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks, but Quinn and I were supposed to go visit him and his girlfriend tomorrow in Chicago." Frannie smiled at her as she spoke. "That's funny you know. My boyfriend and I also head to Chicago tomorrow for some surprise. Maybe we can carpool" Rachel smiled at Frannie as she spoke. Before she could respond, Quinn arrived with a doctor, quickly taking her place next to Rachel. After being poked and prodded in an examination room, they were released, Rachel having white wraps around her temples._

* * *

_They arrived at the Fabray household with moments to spare before dinner was usually served. They were greeted by warm smells as they entered, and once more Quinn and Rachel retired to Quinn's room, more for Rachel's benefit than for alone time. Dinner was almost done, she noted as Judy danced around the kitchen holding Noah's phone with his earphones. Noah was leaning against the fridge when she entered, watching Judy while biting his knuckles to keep from laughing too much. She swatted him lightly, who was she to punish him for laughing at such a funny sight? With a grin, she tapped her mothers' shoulder, and only just managed to dodge a fist that shot near her face as Judy's dancing became fierce. Noah let out a bark of laughter at the same time Frannie let out a screech at the close proximity of the fist. _

_Two footsteps were heard on the stairs, and Quinn poked her head inside the kitchen. "What's going on?" Noah hadn't looked back as he responded with a smile "your mom" Quinn's face grew amused as she caught sight of Frannie and Judy, and brought forward her girlfriend who was placed behind her. Quinn gazed lovingly at her girlfriend when Rachel giggled at the sight of Frannie still attempting (and failing) to grab Judy's attention, only for Judy to unknowingly attack her daughter in her dance. Noah, on the other hand, stiffened at the sound. "Rachel?" Noah questioned softly, and was met with stiffening similar to his own from Rachel. "Noah?" Frannie and Quinn were both so shocked by Rachel and Noah, that neither of them noticed when Judy got close enough to Frannie, and promptly placed a vicious punch at her oldest daughters' right eye._

* * *

_Judy had apologized frantically since she had hit her oldest in the eye, but Frannie was having none of it. It wasn't so much that she was angry at her mother, so much as she was very interested in how Rachel and Noah knew each other. While Fran was being angry at Judy, and Quinn being angry at Fran made for a tense dinner, the Fabray women noticed how much worse it was with Rachel and Noah sitting across from each other. Quinn adopted a concerned look as she looked at her girlfriend, and glared at Noah, who responded with his own glare. It was then, that Frannie knew that dinner would become a disaster._

* * *

_Everyone had played nice, until Noah reached the serving of tofu at the table. He looked at it in disgust before raising his eyebrow at Rachel. "I thought you stopped being Vegan years ago?" Rachel tensed, but responded nonetheless. "I never quit, __**Noah**__, I was tricked into thinking the diet I was consuming was in fact vegan friendly when it was not" Fran was surprised, and it seemed that way for Quinn as well when they heard Rachel's angry voice. "You can still talk like that, I suppose that you were just faking a head injury weren't you Rach?" Quinn and Fran glared at Noah as he and Rachel glared at one another. They hadn't noticed that Judy had left the room to retrieve alcohol. It was Quinn who broke the silence. "Do you guys know each other or something?" Frannie nodded, wanting to know the same question. By the look on Quinn's face, Frannie could tell that she was desperately hoping that they didn't say that they had dated, and she was sure she looked the same. Casting glares at one another, Rachel spoke up. "This is my older brother" Noah frowned, but directed a glare at Quinn, causing the younger blonde to stiffen. Frannie scowled at her boyfriend, but it went unnoticed as he continued his stare-down with her younger sister. Rachel threw a bread roll at her brother with a glare on her own face. "Leave Quinn alone" Noah frowned, but listened anyway, looking down at his food. Quinn relaxed, and if the position of their arms was any proof, then they were holding hands. Noah seemed to notice, and he glared at Quinn even more. Quinn stared defiantly back, and Frannie punched her boyfriend for his actions. She understood being protective, but she was so in love with Rachel already, that __**she**__ would beat up Quinn. By then, Judy had arrived with wine, and passed out wine glasses to a very eager group. _

_Twenty minutes after they had received the wine, Judy was significantly drunk as she held a glass of wine in her hand. In her state of drunkenness, she herself hadn't noticed the tension in the room, and asked what was most likely the worst question to ask the girls, as it had been the question that spiraled the evening out of control. "Quinnie, how did you two meet?" Quinn and Rachel looked bothered by the question, but Noah egged them on. "Tell us __**Quinnie**__, how did you meet Rachel?" Frannie hit her boyfriend, but watched Quinn as she squirmed in her seat. _

"_We met in high school… We were in the same club…" Noah narrowed his eyes, and Rachel sent him a look that told him to quit acting as he was. Quinn however adopted a look of panic, and Frannie looked on concerned, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't want to know why her sister had such a strong reaction. "Rachel… is this her?" Frannie furrowed her eyebrows at the siblings as Rachel nodded stiffly and Noah's face transformed into one of rage. "Rachel! Why are you dating her of all people?" Frannie glared at her boyfriend, but it went unnoticed by the boy glaring at her sister. Quinn shrunk under his glare, no longer defiant as she had been before. Rachel glared right back at him, and stood up in her anger, accidently flinging tofu from her plate past Frannie and Noah at the wall behind them. A shouting match occurred between the two, until Noah accused Quinn of not loving Rachel. The look on Quins face at the implication shut Noah up as Quinn raced up the stairs. Rachel followed, but not before slugging her older brother in the arm as hard as she could._

* * *

And that's how they ended up here. Frannie had stopped hitting Noah a while ago, but Quinn had locked herself in her room for the past few hours, only letting Rachel in when she had originally ran up. She was fine though, if the groans and moans were anything to go by… she had went to go apologize on her boyfriends' behalf, but she was greeted with _those_ sounds. God she hadn't needed to hear that. All in all, the dinner went a lot better than she thought it would.

* * *

**To anyone who has read my story Welcome Back, i would like to apologize for not updating in nearly two months. Ill update as soon as Faberry week is over though, since im doing Faberry week and i want to focus on editing those.**

**Okay, i hope you guys liked it, i decided three days ago that i would do day 2, so i've been rushing to write it. I hope you guys check out my other entrys, and i really hope you like them :) **

**Review! They give me inspiration!**


End file.
